Forget and Remember
by teejplease
Summary: He loves her because she makes him remember. She loves him because he makes her forget. Buffy/Methos


Forget and Remember

Disclaimer: Btvs and Highlander don't belong to me.

A/N; Again, product of my expansion of my archive. Off my tth account (wickedness) written in June of 06. Enjoy. Again, if you go to the tth version it has a lovely image I made to go with it.

Summary: He loves her because she makes him remember. She loves him because he makes her forget. Buffy/Methos

* * *

To say that he loved her from the first moment he saw her, or that she 'had him at hello' would be cliché. And the pair of them were anything _but_ cliché.

To say that he loved her from their first date or the first time they fucked (because that's what it was) would be a lie.

He cannot mark down when their _fucking_ transformed into _making love_ just as how he cannot mark down how many lives he has taken. He does know, though, exactly where he wass when he realized so - they were lying in bed, panting after spending several hours against each other, when a demon bursted in. She did not even bother putting on clothes... She grabbed his sword (somehow she ended up on the wrong side of the bed) and cleaved its head right off. Miraculously avoiding the blood that showered out, she dragged the body to the kitchen (this is where Methos blesses having those wood floors put in) and left it there. She then proceeded to walk back to his _their_ bed and spent the rest of the night 'safe' in his arms.

To say that he loved her from the first moment he saw her, or that she 'had him at hello' would be cliché. And the pair of them were anything _but_ cliché.

He loves her because with her he was no longer a killer but simply a man, albeit an immortal one. He loves her because when he is with her he knows that she has his back and that she expects him to have hers. To him, trust was a greater gift than her body could have ever been (which, he thinks with a smile, is saying a lot). When he is out in the world, all of this is so easy to forget.

He loves her because she makes him remember.

-

To say that she loved him from the moment she saved his ass from losing his head (he still insists that it was all a _ploy_ to get his opponent in a false sense of security) would be laughable – and_ pathetic._

To say that she loved him from the moment he kissed her beneath the moonlight would be ghastly – it made her sound like some captured wench on a dashing, but deadly, pirate's ship.

She cannot mark down when she began to love him, just as she cannot mark down all the lives she's ever saved. She does, however, know exactly where she was when she realized that she loved him. She had spent the day, or night rather, killing a rather large and nasty group of demons and she trudged to his house in quite a mood because of the purple blood in her hair and hoping to get to the bathroom and shower. When she got to his house, she cringed as she saw the cleanliness of it. She remembered the immaculate floors and pastel walls and looked back at herself. She turned away from the door only to have it flung open. Worry written all over his face. The stained, damaged clothing was dropped onto the white floor without a second thought and she made a sound of protest before his hands were on her. There had not been desire in his hands at that moment, but the need to check that everything that was her was intact. She almost wishes that she had pressed his hand against her chest and said, _'See, I am broken, but in your hands I think I will heal.'_

To say that she loved him from the moment she saved his ass from losing his head (he still insists that it was all a _ploy_ to get his opponent in a false sense of security) would be laughable – and_ pathetic._

She loves him because when she is with him she is no longer the girl who has been broken several times but whole and new, and everything in the world shines brighter for it – for him. She loves him because she is no longer the lonely warrior in a sea of people, but just a girl. When she is looking in the mirror, it is so easy for her to remember all the pain she has faced, the hopelessness of it all.

She loves him because he makes her forget.

-

When they are apart they are Slayer and Immortal, Death and Rebirth.

When they are together they find what they thought they lost long ago.

Buffy and Methos.

_Forget and Remember_.


End file.
